


Light in the Dark

by HarbingersSeclude



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingersSeclude/pseuds/HarbingersSeclude
Summary: Melia’s encounter with the Telethias has left her on the brink of death and unconscious. Trauma from the battle haunts her until a comforting presence arrives.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Sharla
Kudos: 6





	Light in the Dark

Pitch black. My consciousness but a flicker in the darkness. The battle prior wore me down considerably. Screams bellowing, ringing in the air. The scent of flesh burning; the sound of bones cracking, breaking; and the taste of blood on my lips fill the darkness with such an oppressive aura. I lie motionless. No matter how much I feel as though I scream for my eyes to flutter open, or for my limbs to move but a mere centimeter, nothing happens. It feels as if so much time has passed — have I grown older? Yet another year, perhaps? Time feels as if its fleeting. My time...

My flicker of consciousness grows dimmer and dimmer, and yet I hear new voices echoing in the distance. A man? No, no, a woman? The sound of footsteps upon footsteps compounds in my mind and, before long, I feel as if I am being watched, surrounded, and hovered over. Such is the fate of royalty, I suppose. Although I cannot see, speak, or move, I can certainly feel, and what a warm presence there is beside me. It feels as though if I were to open my weary eyes I’d be greeted with the most inviting ray of sunlight. Soon after, I feel the warmth on my body, tender fingers in search of my vitals, lightly tracing my body to ensure I am still in one piece. 

Then, those gentle fingers traced an outline on my cheek, cupping my face in the palm of the hand they’re attached to. In this moment I know I am safe. I know I belong in the presence of such wonderful company. If only I could open my eyes and move my arms to embrace my newfound sunshine. If they only knew how their light brought me home safe from the brink of death.

**Author's Note:**

> It is nearly six in the morning, and I wrote this on impulse please be kind, I’m baby...


End file.
